


Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted

by LunamothMama



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, portraits of Assassin's from games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunamothMama/pseuds/LunamothMama
Summary: Lara is a 17 year old girl living in New York. She has a secret, problem is she doesn't know what it is. She is living peacefully with her mother, when one day they are attacked and her mother is killed. Now she has been rescued by a group of people calling themselves The Assassin's brotherhood. As she learns more of her past and who her family are, she will uncover a secret war, centuries in the making; and she is right in the middle.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story set in the Assassin's Creed Universe. There will be mention of the Assassin's from the various games, but they will not be main characters. This is a work of my own design and not for profit

“Nothing is true, Everything is permitted” It was a phrase she had grown up learning. Her mother, Natalie, had never told her what it meant, only that if she was ever in need of help and someone approached her and spoke that phrase; that she could trust them, that they would keep her safe.

Lara would roll her eyes, she didn’t understand how a six word phrase could keep her safe in New York City, but she trusted her mother and knew she spoke the truth. Every time she said the phrase, she would brush her hand, almost subconsciously, against her right hip.

Lara knew her mother had a tattoo on the spot she would touch, she had never seen it fully, just in passing glances. Her mother always kept it covered and hidden away. Lara had asked her once if she had gone to the trouble of getting the tattoo, why cover it up? Natalie smiled softly, “You will understand someday, Lara. It is best to keep it hidden.”

Lara hadn’t asked about the tattoo after that, realizing that no matter how many times she asked, Natalie would never tell her. When Lara was 7 her mother showed her a hidden room, hiding behind the clothes in her mother’s closet. She hadn’t opened the door but had told Lara that inside was a safe place. If something ever happened, Lara was to go to the room and stay there until someone came for her.

Her mother had warned that if the time ever came and she had to hide, she was not to open the door until the person on the other side told her the secret phrase. Lara prayed she never had any reason to open the door. She never realized that her dream life would one day soon turn into a nightmare from Hell, and that little room and a six word phrase would be her salvation.


End file.
